


Hexe Hintern

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Desperation Play, Farting, Gen, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Commander Minna's strong buttocks can handle any situation. Even needing to relieve herself in midair.





	Hexe Hintern

Commander Minna was doing a routine flight early in the morning. The skies were clear of Neuroi, and hopefully would be for some time to come. Sanya had landed back at the base a while ago, and Lynne wasn’t up yet. It was up to Minna to prepare her morning meal. Rations had been scarce lately, so she was forced to cook up something with whatever was available in the 501st’s fridge. After consuming the large plate covered in various meats and sauces and spices, she downed a mug of coffee and boarded her Striker Unit.

The familiar hum of her Striker Unit beneath her feet, aided by the gentle blue waves, calmed her mind. She decided to fly into town and restock. The nearest market was beyond the port. Minna knew the extra weight would put more of a strain on her Striker Unit, but she had charged her mana to full this morning, and decided to press on.

She felt the wind blowing through her jacket and towards the edge of her pants. The soft fabric protected her from a lot of things. She remembered the first time she had practiced flying. The wind blowing against her lower body, only becoming more forceful the more she picked up speed, was an experience she would rather forget. Her body had gotten used to it over years of training, but at this moment, her stomach full of something she wasn’t sure proper to eat, she was starting to feel the strain of the elements against her body once more.

Britannia was still a distance away. The only thing below Minna at this moment was the ocean. No ships in sight. Not even a whale or a bird flying overhead. She could see the base off in the distance, but it looked tiny on the horizon. All the coffee flowing through her system had worked its way into her bladder. Minna felt a sharp pressure against her waist. She knew it would be bad etiquette to do what she was thinking of doing. She was the Commander. It was her job to set a responsible example.

On the other hand, these were international waters, and no one was around to see her. Carefully, the fiery-haired Karlslander lowered her pants and swooped down until she was just above the waves. She pressed in on her stomach, and a wave of sparkling yellow-gold urine tinkled out of her waist. It joined with the salty waters below, dissolving into the ocean with only a few ripples on the surface of the waves. Minna continued peeing into the ocean until her bladder was empty. She dabbed the edge of her pants against her urethra, cleaning up the last drops, and flew back into the sky with a great sense of relief.

“I can’t remember the last time I peed standing up... or in mid-air,” said Minna to herself, “That was kind of refreshing. Back to the morning check.”

She soared higher, pushing herself above the clouds. Her magic surrounded her, protecting her from the thinning atmosphere and high pressure winds. If there were any Neuroi around, they were waiting until the afternoon to attack. They had come to know human behavior patterns too well. All the more reason for her to be cautious.

Minna heard her stomach rumbling. She thought it might be the roar of the engines beneath her feet. Even if they ran on magic, the smell of grease required to keep the Striker Units running could be smelt for some time afterward. Minna felt the pressure from this morning’s breakfast pushing its way through her bowels. She stopped for a moment in midair, and a great fart burst out of her pants.

Pwrrrrrwrrrr.

Minna sniffed the air behind her. The foul stench of her intestines had filled the air where it previously was not. For a girl with a lovely singing voice, she produced some crude sounds with her ass. It was well known that Minna had the strongest butt muscles in the 501st. She had taken down a Neuroi with them, and according to Erica, could fart like a jet engine. Minna had thought that was just an exaggeration, but now that she was by herself, she really noticed it for the first time.

Psssssh. Bwwwwwrrrt.

More loud blasts of gas came from within the Commander’s pants. She accelerated her Striker Unit, knowing what was coming next. She felt a great cramp in her stomach. Something solid and hard was pushing up against the inner ring of her asshole. She took a deep breath and clenched her butt, trying to draw back the buildup of solid waste inside her deep red bowels.

She panted. The pressure was getting to be too much to handle. The only thing surrounding her was sky and clouds. She was over the ocean, but if her load landed there, that might only serve to draw the attention of the Neuroi. A faint aura of magic was everywhere on a witch, including the stuff that came out of their body. She flew off towards the nearest landmass, the base. If it landed there, she could explain everything and file a report in the morning.

Minna stopped above a patch of clouds. The brown turd was starting to poke itself out of her behind, brushing up against the back of her pants. She pulled her pants down and sat on a cloud like it was a toilet. Clouds had no discernible mass. The only thing she felt was a cold, wispy sensation around her butt. It gave her some sense of stability, at least.

Her brown anus opened up, exposing its dark interior. Minna felt the cold air touch her insides, and shivered. A thick tube of dark brown feces expelled itself from her butt. Minna clenched her ass together and snipped it off. It fell through the clouds. Minna hoped that her waste, blown about by the wind, landed somewhere safe. She ripped another smelly fart from her ass, this one even more potent than the last. This high pitched squeal signaled the start of another bomb that was about to drop from her pants.

The second one was softer, and more ovular than the first. Minna let it slip out of her ass with ease. There was no scraping against her anus this time, it simply slid out as smoothly as a sword from a sheath. Until it reached the end. The end of this one was hard and clumped together. Minna struggled, irising her butthole open and closed a few times, but the thick wad refused to leave her behind.

She jiggled her butt back and forth on the cloud, swinging her rope of feces back and forth like a disgusting brown tail. Minna closed her eyes and grunted. In the tiny gaps between her asshole, spits of air began to leak. The propellers of her Striker Unit geared up to top speed. Minna hovered in place, and, with a brief, but explosive fart, launched the last of her load out of her back port and down the sky.

Minna readjusted herself and opened her pocket. She kept a small pack of tissues on hand just for cases like this. She wiped the last traces of her dump off her ass, and finally made her journey towards the mainland for supplies. She returned to the base a few moments later, and was instantly met with Perinne, greeting her with a scowl on her face.

“Commander, we have a problem,” Perinne said. “Someone took a dump in front of my room this morning! Who was it? I’m sure it was Lucchini.”

Minna wasn’t sure how to answer. “I’ll clean it up,” said Minna. As she returned to the kitchen, a final, silent, but densely smelly fart escaped from her bowels. Minna started singing a song to cover it up.

Yoshika knew it was her, but wasn’t going to say anything. She admired the Commander too much to destroy her pride over something like this.


End file.
